


Iyo at Akin Lamang

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends!kaisoo, Drummer!Jongin, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Naiinis at nagtatampo na si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan dahil nangako itong kakain sila sa labas, ngunit ang pangako ay pinako ng nawawalang si Jongin.





	1. Chapter 1

Inis na inis si Kyungsoo dahil hindi sinasagot ni Jongin ang mga texts at tawag niya.

Naka limang texts lang naman siya at tatlong missed calls sa kasintahan dahil di naman siya yung tipo na nang-fflood ng texts unless emergency.

_Sunduin mo ba ako o kita na lang tayo sa FT?_

_Bakit di ka sumasagot?_

_Ano na?_

_Tuloy pa ba?_

_Bahala ka_

Pero sa araw na iyon, tila may mali ata dahil di naman ganito si Jongin. Isang text lang niya mag-rereply agad ito sa kanya. Liban ngayon.

Una sa lahat, may usapan sila na magkikita sila ngayong araw. Gusto kasi ni Kyungsoo mag-ramen dahil inaatake na naman ata siya ng weekly craving niya, na sa totoo niyan, sadyang mahilig lang din talaga siya kumain at kada week naman sila ni Jongin nagkikita para lumabas o kaya naman tambay lang sa bahay ng isa't-isa para magluto together, at ayun, ang kumain ng sabay.

Paborito talaga nilang dalawa ang kumain. Taste buddies pa nga tawag nila sa isa't-isa.

Kaso, mag-dadalawang oras na at alas dos na ng hapon at di pa rin nag-rereply si Jongin sa kanya. Pero biglang tumawag si Baekhyun.

"Oh, bakit?" Sagot niya sa kaibigan at init na init na rin si Kyungsoo kaya tinodo niya ang electricfan at tinapat ito sa kanya.

"Free ka ba ngayon? Kain tayo sa labas!" Pag-aya ng kaibigan sa kanya.

Nairita lalo si Kyungsoo at napamasahe sa sentido dahil una sa lahat, asan ba si Jongin? Pangalawa, buti pa si Baekhyun may gana siyang tawagan ngayong araw. At buti na lang may nagyaya sa kanya lumabas dahil ayaw niya magkulong sa bahay.

Tila ba may PMS si Kyungsoo sa sobrang banas niya sa araw na iyon.

"Sige. San ba?" Ang sagot niya na walang pag-aalinlangan. Kung walang gana si Jongin makipagkita sa kanya, mas mabuti pa na sumama na lang siya kay Baekhyun.

"Ikaw san mo ba trip? Gusto ko kasi kumain sa labas. Nakakainip kasi sa bahay ayoko pa umuwi."

"Gusto ko mag-ramen." Di na niya binanggit na dapat sila ni Jongin talaga kakain sa labas. Dahil para san pa? Kung ayaw ni Jongin e di wag niya. Simple.

"Okay, sige. Kita na lang tayo sa FT? Actually, on the way na ako. Dumaan pa kasi ako kina Sehun may kinuha kasi ako."

Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa oras. Usapan nila ni Jongin 4pm sana. Kaso tokis ang boyfriend niya ngayon at nakakapagtampo naman talaga. Nangako kasi si Jongin kagabi, pero ano na?

"4pm okay ba?" Kunot noong sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakadekwatro sa sala.

"Okay. 4pm. See you, Soo!"

"Sige."

Nang maibaba ang tawag ay agad na chineck ni Kyungsoo kung nag-reply na ba si Jongin. Kaso, wala pa rin. Kaya tinext na lang niya ulit ito.

_Kami na lang ni Baek kakain._

Di naman ganito kung magtampo si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Ang totoo niyan, mas matampuhin pa nga si Jongin kaysa sa kanya. Kaso ewan ba niya at di niya makontrol na hindi mainis at magtampo sa boyfriend niya ngayong araw. Napakababaw na dahilan pero hindi niya maiwasan ang nararamdaman. Marahil kasi gusto nga niya ng ramen at ang gusto niyang kasama ay si Jongin talaga. Tsaka nangako kasi siya na gora sila sa araw na iyon, pero yung nangako pa yung nawawala.

Kaya naman para mahimasmasan, naghanda na lang siya mag-ayos para sa pagkikita nila ni Baekhyun.

 

<3-<3

 

Nasa byahe na si Kyungsoo sakay ng fx papunta sa Fairview Terraces at ano pa ba ang bago? Trapik lang naman papunta dun kahit dapat fifteen minutes nandun na siya.

Bukod pa rito, wala pa ring text si Jongin sa kanya o tawag man lang.

Dahil sa pag-aalala, tinext na niya ang ate ni Jongin. Dahil baka mamaya may nangyari na palang masama sa boyfriend niya.

Bigla siyang natakot at lalong nag-alala. Napakagat siya sa labi habang tumitipa sa cellphone niya.

_Ate, okay lang po ba si Jongin? Di kasi siya sumasagot sa mga texts at tawag ko._

Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa cellphone niya nang nag-vibrate ito at inaasahan pa rin na si Jongin na ang laman ng inbox niya pero di pa rin. Pero at least, sumagot ang ate ni Jongin.

_naiwan yung phone niya. kaso kasama niya ngayon si mama may pinuntahan lang sila._

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo dahil nabunutan din siya ng tinik ng kaba sa dibdib. Pero nakakapanghinala dahil di man lang nakigamit si Jongin ng cellphone para lang itext siya? Wow ha.

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo at bumalik ang tampo sa kasintahan kase pangako ni Jongin, mag-raramen sila. Pangako, pangako, ngunit napapako.

Imposibleng makalimutan yun ni Jongin. O baka importante lang din talaga ang lakad ng mama niya at no choice si Jongin para samahan ang magulang. Pero kahit na. Di man lang nag-atubiling mag-text man lang?

 

<3-<3

 

Nakarating sa wakas si Kyungsoo sa Sumo Sam sa Fairview Terraces at naroroon na nga si Baekhyun at tila may kausap sa cellphone.

Pero nang makita siya ng kaibigan ay agad nagpaalam si Baekhyun sa kausap at kumaway sa kanya.

Simple lang naman ang pananamit ni Kyungsoo kumpara sa makulay na suot ni Baekhyun na naka-sunflower pa talaga. Sunod sa uso.

Naka itim lang na sweatshirt si Kyungsoo, itim na shorts na hanggang tuhod ang haba at white Nike shoes plus itim na sumbrero.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa harap ng kaibigan at hindi makangiti. Bagot pa rin siya kay Jongin.

"Anyare sayo? Bakit parang badtrip ka ata?"

"Order muna tayo. Tempura ramen akin." Agad niyang sabi. Di na siya makahintay na humigop ng mainit na ramen at baka pag-ginawa rin niya iyon ay baka mawala na ang tampo niya kay Jongin.

Makatapos makaorder ay nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa palad at panay ang check sa kanyang cellphone para sa text ni Jongin.

Wala pa rin. Kaya humarap na lang siya kay Baekhyun.

"Wala kayo date ni Sehun?"

"May pupuntahan siya eh. Ipapaayos yung gitara niya. Kinuha ko lang din yung lanerang hiniram ni Tita, gagamitin kasi ni mama. Eh, ikaw? Wala kayo date ni Jongin?"

Sinerve na ang kanilang mga inumin at sumipsip na si Baekhyun sa kanyang iced tea.

Samantala, kumunot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa iced tea kaya humingi na lang ito ng isang baso ng tubig at binigay ang baso ng iced tea kay Baekhyun.

"Dapat ngayon. Dito. Kaso busy ata eh. At mukhang busy rin para replyan ako. Isang text wala." Dumating ang isang basong tubig ni Kyungsoo at tinanggal ang straw sa iced tea na dapat sa kanya. Pinunasan niya yung straw ng tissue bago nilagay sa baso ng tubig at uminom.

"Kaya pala mukha kang badtrip. Hayaan mo na yun. Pagbigyan mo na. Babawi naman yun si Jongin sayo for sure."

Bumikitbalikat na lang si Kyungsoo at tila nakadikit na sa mukha niya ang lukot na itsura. Huling tampo niya ata kay Jongin ay noong mas pinili ni Jongin ang gig niya kesa sa kanya na inaya niya para sa birthday ng kanyang tatay sa Vikings.

Nasa hapag na nila ang kanilang mga inorder at agad na nabura ang inis sa mukha ni Kyungsoo nang matikman ang hinahanaphanap niyang ramen.

Nagkwentuhan sila ni Baekhyun ng kung anu-ano mula sa estado ng kanilang mga trabaho, mga kinaiinisan at mga chismis tungkol sa mga kakilala nila.

Ngunit sa kalagitnaan nito, tumingin tingin pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang cellphone pero hanggang ngayon, wala pa rin siyang natatanggap kay Jongin.

Bumalik ang kunot na mukha ni Kyungsoo at humigop na lang sa sabaw ng kanyang ramen hanggang sa maubos na niya ito.

"Uy, wala pa rin ba text?" Pag-aalala ni Baekhyun.

Umiling lang si Kyungsoo.

"Baka, mamaya mag-reply din yun. Chill lang, Soo."

Nagtaray si Kyungsoo. "Kinakampihan mo pa."

Nagitla si Baekhyun sa inasta ni Kyungsoo pero para kay Kyungsoo wala lang yun sa kanya dahil naiinis na siya.

Ilang taon na bang magkasintahan si Jongin at si Kyungsoo? Mahigit sampung taon na rin. Simula pa nung 2nd year college sila.

"Uy, Soo. Chill ka lang. O, eto, tissue, punasan mo yang bibig mo." Abot ng kaibigan sa kanya kaya pinunasan na rin niya ang kanyang mga labi.

Umirap si Kyungsoo sa lamesa at kinuha ang kanyang lip balm at pinahid sa kanyang mga labi.  Sumandal siya sa upuan, binaba ang sumbrerong suot at tiniklop ang mga braso sa kanyang dibdib.

Habang si Baekhyun naman ay pumunta muna sa c.r dahil may tawag na naman itong natanggap, nag-scroll muna si Kyungsoo sa feed niya sa Facebook at nakita ang mga bagong litratong upload ng ate ni Jongin na mga litrato ng mga anak nito--ng mga pamangkin ni Jongin na ubod naman talaga ng cute. Parang si Jongin.

Isang matamis na ngiti ang kumurba sa kanyang mga labi nang makita ang litrato ni Jongin na nakahalik sa mga labi ng pamangking si Reon.

Bumundol ang puso ni Kyungsoo at agad na sinave ang litrato. Naroroon din ang litrato ni Jongin na karga si Reon, na karga si Rahee, at marami pa.

Sobrang husband material talaga ni Jongin at ubod ng sweet sa mga pamangkin. In general, malambing at mahilig si Jongin sa mga bata.

Nabalin ang atensyon niya nang may kumalabit sa balikat niya. Si Baekhyun.

"Samahan mo ko department store may titingnan lang ako."

Inihanda na nila ang pambayad at binigay ang bill sa waitress bago tumayo at pumasok sa mall patungo sa department store.

Nasa likod si Kyungsoo ni Baekhyun na tumitingin ng sapatos habang panay ang pagtitig niya sa inbox niya para sa kahit isa man lang reply ni Jongin.

Pero wala.

Matapos tumingin tingin ni Baekhyun sa department store ay lumabas na sila.

"Uwi na ba tayo?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan habang sinusundan ito pababa sa escalator.

"Maaga pa, Soo. Maya na." Ngiti ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Hindi na siya sumagot at hinayaan na lang si Baekhyun na dalhin siya paikot sa mall.

Sa laking gulat ni Kyungsoo, dinala siya ni Baekhyun sa activity center ng mall. May mga tao na roon pero dinala siya ni Baekhyun sa bandang harap. May drum set sa stage, keyboards at electric guitar.

Napakamot si Kyungsoo sa likod ng tenga niya at tinanggal ang sumbrero.

"Ano meron dito?" Tanong niya sabay libot ng mata sa mga taong naroon rin.

"Free entrance. Mukhang may banda na tutugtog. Di pa naman tayo uuwi tsaka titingnan lang natin. Kapag di magaling tulad nila Sehun eh di alis tayo."

"Eh kung umalis na lang kaya tayo? Daan tayo supermarket?"

"Mamaya na, Soo. Tingnan muna natin 'to. Tsaka mukhang magsisimula na." Ngiti ni Baekhyun na nakatutok na sa stage nang may lumabas na host...

JONGDAE??

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang makita ang pinsan ni Jongin. Kumurap kurap na lang siya pero nagtama rin ang mga mata nila at kumindat ito sa kanya bago binati ang mga tao sa venue. Kung sabagay, nag-eemcee naman talaga sa mga events itong si Jongdae. Pero di niya inaasahan na makikita niya ito dito.

"Good evening sa inyong lahat! Ayan, mag-uumpisa na rin ang ating event ngayon kung saan isang malupit na banda ang magpapatugtog ngayon para sa inyong lahat! Ready na ba kayo pakinggan sila?" Tinaas ni Jongdae ang mikropono at nilapat ang kamay sa tainga habang sumigaw ang lahat ng malakas na OO kabilang na si Baekhyun sa tabi niya.

"Pinsan ni Jongin yan." Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan na ngumiti lang sa kanya na may kasamang, 'ohh'.

Sinuot niya muli ang sumbrero at tiniklop ang mga braso sa dibdib habang panay ang pagpapasigla ni Jongdae sa mga tao.

"Then let's give EXO a warm of applause!" Introduce ni Jongdae sa banda ni Jongin na ikinapanglaki ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

Lumabas si Chanyeol, ang vocalist ng banda, na sinundan ni Yixing na bassist, ni Sehun na nakatoka sa main guitar at si Minseok sa keyboards.

"Teka, bakit sila nandito?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun na bakas ang excitement sa mukha. Kaway ito nang kaway sa kasintahan niyang si Sehun at nag-flying kiss pa umano dito bago tumingin kay Kyungsoo.

"Manood ka na lang kasi." Sagot ng kaibigan at litong lito na si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari kasi akala ba niya ipapaayos ni Sehun yung gitara niya? May gig pala sila? Pero wala si Jongin ang drummer ng banda?

"Alam mo na nandito sila?"

Nginitian lang siya ulit ni Baekhyun. "Relax ka lang dyan."

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo at kahit wala pa ring text si Jongin sa kanya ay tinext pa rin niya ito habang tinetest pa nila Sehun ang kanilang mga instrumento.

_Wala ka talaga balak mag reply?_

_May gig kayo sa FT tapos wala ka_

Tinago ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at ibang lalaki ang tumugtog ng drums ng oras na iyon. Hindi si Jongin niya. Paborito pa naman din niyang panuorin si Jongin tumugtog ng drums.

Nagsimula na sila magpatugtog at puro love songs ang mga iyon.

Ang malala pa niyan, puro mga kinakanta ni Jongin sa kanya yung mga tinutugtog nila.

Weird.

Una, Panalangin ng Apo Hiking Society na as usual kering kering kantahin ni Chanyeol. Yun lang naman yung kanta ni Jongin sa kanya kapag hirap siya makatulog sa gabi. Kahit sa tawag lang, yun lagi ang kanta ni Jongin sa kanya lalo na kapag nananaginip siya ng masama. Isang tawag lang niya kay Jongin, mabilis itong sasagot at agad na siyang kakantahan.

Pangalawa, I Do ng 98 Degrees na kahit sintunado lagi si Jongin tuwing kinakanta yun kapag nasa sasakyan sila nito eh tuloy lang si Jongin sa pagkanta. Yan ang carpool karaoke ni Jongin palagi.

Pangatlo, Your Song ng Parokya ni Edgar na kinakanta ni Jongin kapag nagluluto sila pareho sa kusina na tatahulan naman ng mga aso niya kaya lagi to inaasar ni Kyungsoo ng, "Panget mo daw kumanta kaya tigil mo na yan." Pero ngingiti lang si Jongin sa kanya, aakbayan siya o yayakapin mula sa likod bago halikan ang pisngi o balikat niya.

Pang-apat, Best In Me ng Blue na sa tuwing kakantahin ni Jongin ay ginagawang drums ang lamesa at lalambingin-lambingin siya. Ito rin ang madalas kantahin ni Jongin sa karaoke na lagi niyang sinasabi bago kantahin, "Para to sayo, Kyungsoo, future ko!"

Pero baka coincidence lang ang lahat. Naeenjoy din naman ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng kanta dahil ayun nga bawat kanta may kwento para sa kanya at si Jongin ang someone niya behind all those songs. Siya ang kwento sa melodiya at lirikong handog ng mga kantang iyon.

At panglima...

Umupo si Chanyeol sa drum set at kinuha at inikot ang dalawang stick bago nag-umpisa ang slow ballad song na This I Promise You ng NSYNC. Sino ba naman ang hindi makakaalam ng kantang yan? Kahit luma na imortal pa rin sa iba.

Imortal pa rin para kay Kyungsoo kasi yun yung kinanta ni Jongin sa kanya nung tinanong siya nito kung pwede ba maging sila. Kahit di kagalingan si Jongin sa pagkanta nun, sinikap pa rin nitong abutin ang mga nota nito. Grabe, paskuhan yun nung nag-perform ang banda nila sa UST field. Nakakahiya na nakakatawa dahil trying hard si Jongin sa pagkanta. Kaso gwapo eh, lakas ng appeal kaya lahat sa venue nag-enjoy sa performance niya. Tapos yun pala public announcement ng panliligaw niya kay Kyungsoo. Exact lines pa nga niya noon ay, "Pwede bang sayo na lang ako, Kyungsoo?"

Natawa tuloy bahagya si Kyungsoo sa munting alaala. Naging center of attention tuloy sila noon dahil dun. Ilap pa naman din si Kyungsoo sa atensyon, pero si Jongin, kahit ang sarap sapatusin sa sobrang proud niya na kay Kyungsoo na siya, sino ba naman ang di kikiligin? Syempre, patagong kinikilig lagi si Kyungsoo.

Nakatingin sina Sehun, Chanyeol, Yixing, Minseok at Baekhyun sa kanya nang biglang may nag-umpisang humuni sa intro ng kanta at dito napuputol ang pag-aalaala ni Kyungsoo sa nakaraan.

Tinapik ni Baekhyun ang likuran niya at ngumiti nang pagkalapad. "Ayos ba?"

Kumurap lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya bago tumingin sa stage kung saan sa di inaasahan, lumabas ang boyfriend niyang naka tuxedo, naka style pataas ang buhok, nakasalamin at ubod ng gwapo habang kumakanta. May hawak rin itong isang bouquet ng mga bulaklak na makukulay.

_When the visions around you_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

Tulala at nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo dahil heto si Jongin, buong-buo sa taas ng stage, kumakanta ng buong puso at nakatitig sa kanya.

Etong taong to na asar na asar siya kanina pa dahil hindi nito sinasagot ang mga texts at tawag niya. Etong taong to na kinakatampuhan niya ngayon ay nandito. Na akala niya na may pinuntahan kasama ang mama nito dahil yun ang sabi ng ate niya. Pero nandito si Jongin ngayon. Si Jongin na inaalala lang niya segundo lang ang nakakalipas kung pano siya niligawan noon. Si Jongin. Si Jongin niya.

_I'll be your strength_

_I'll give you hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

Di makagalaw si Kyungsoo sa kinakatayuan at may kabang kumakabog sa kanyang dibdib. Parang di siya makahinga sa nakikita niya ngayon dahil eto si Jongin kumakanta sa harap ng maraming tao (na naman), nakatuon ang atensyon sa kanya at bahagya pang umupo at tumapat sa kanya. Inabot nito ang bouquet ng bulaklak sa kanya na kanya namang inabot. Astang robot si Kyungsoo sa nangyayari. Di alam ang gagawin. Parang nung Paskuhan lang noong ten years ago. Parang nag-time travel lang yung setting noon sa ngayon kaso sa magkaibang lugar nga lang, with different people na nakakasaksi ng pagkakataong ito.

_The one you should call_

_Was standing there all along_

Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at sinabi nito sa kanya na, "Sabi ko naman sayo babawi yan eh. Lumapit ka na!" Tinulak siya palapit kay Jongin at lalong nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo pero bumalik rin ito sa kinakatayuan at tumingin kay Jongin na nakaupo na sa edge ng stage at titig pa rin sa kanya. Palihim na lang na inamoy amoy ni Kyungsoo ang hawak na mga bulaklak at may ngiting gumuhit sa kanyang mga labi. Di tulad dating ten years ago, walang bulaklak, di naka-tux si Jongin. Ano bang trip nito ngayon?

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Til' the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Sobrang pula na ng mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo at nahihiya na siya dahil sentro na siya ng atensyon ng nakararami...ulit. Hindi niya alam kung anong meron sa araw na iyon. Di naman nila anniversary, wala naman talagang okasyon, pero bakit may sorpresa si Jongin na ganito kagarbo na kailangan pa ipagkalandakan sa madla? Ulit? Like 10 years ago? Pero sila na di ba? Ano na naman ba ang topak ni Jongin sa taong ito after 10 years na nag-suffer si Kyungsoo from being center of attention? Di naman sa ayaw niya, di lang talaga siya sanay na pinagtitinginan at pinaguusapan ng nakakarami. Di man niya sabihin, masaya naman si Kyungsoo na ganito ka-proud si Jongin sa pagmamahal niya sa kanya. Proud din naman si Kyungsoo na mahal na mahal niya si Jongin, pero mahiyain siya sa publiko--onti, kasi nga di sanay di tulad ni Jongin na maraming gig sa iba't-ibang lugar at maraming nakakasalamuhang tao.

Pero ang totoo niyan, ngayon, may kilig sa looban ni Kyungsoo. Para ba siyang kinikiliti sa loob, ganun ang pakiramdam niya sa mga sandaling iyon.

Walang maisip na dahilan si Kyungsoo kaya medyo binaba niya bahagya ang sumbrerong suot pero nakasilip pa rin siya kay Jongin na bumaba na ng stage at patungo sa kanya.

Baka gig nga lang 'to with a twist.

Pwede. Upakan na lang niya mamaya si Jongin pagkatapos nito.

_I've loved you forever_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never_

_Will you hurt anymore_

Kinuha ni Jongin ang kanyang kamay at nilakihan lang siya ni Kyungsoo ng mata dahil ano ba ang nasa kokorte ni Jongin at anong binabalak niya? Maliban doon, may tampo pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya dahil kanina.

Tama! Nagtatampo pa rin siya sa boyfriend niya.

Hinila ni Jongin si Kyungsoo paakyat sa stage at wala siyang magawa kundi hayaan si Jongin sa gustong gawin nito dahil ayaw din naman niyang mapahiya ang kasintahan kahit nagtatampo pa rin siya sa kanya at nalilito sa kaganapan at trip ng banda ni Jongin ngayon.

Nasa sentro na sila ng stage at nasa kanila pa rin ang spotlight.

Litong-lito si Kyungsoo at nilibot na lang ang tingin sa paligid. Napakaraming tao ang nanonood sa kanila. Marami rin ang may hawak ng kanilang mga cellphones at ano ito? Kinukuhaan sila ng video?

Lintek na Kim Jongin. Alam naman niyang ayaw niya ng atensyon pero heto na naman siya, tuwang-tuwa sa dami ng tao na nakakanood sa kanila ngayon.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Jongin sa kamay niya kaya napatingin na siya rito.

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow_

_Forever has now begun_

Napakaganda ng ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya. Napakaamo rin ng mukha nito. At kahit di nito naabot ang nota ng 'Forever has now begun' ay napatawa naman nito si Kyungsoo. Walang pinagbago. Parang noon lang din na sintunado si Jongin pero tuloy lang sa pagkanta.

_And I will take you in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Til' the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

Sa pagumpisa muli ng chorus, dinala ni Jongin nang literal si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga bisig at pinakawalan muli. Animo'y sumasayaw ang dalawa. Pero si Kyungsoo steady lang ulit at tumayo kaharap si Jongin.

Tinanggal ni Jongin ang sumbrero niya at nilaglag sa tabi nila.

Ngayon, lantad na ang namumulang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at ang gulat niyang mukha dahil wala talaga siyang kamalay-malay sa trip ng boyfriend niya at oo, kinikilig siya. Pero di niya sasabihin syempre. Steady lang ang mukha niya. Cool lang.

Pinutol na ni Jongin ang pagkanta at hinimas ang kamay ni Kyungsoo habang nagmomonologo.

"Kyungsoo, Soo, Kyungie, mahal ko, baby ko," tawang simula ni Jongin. Tumutugtog pa rin ang banda bilang background music ng dalawa. Nakatingin lang din sa kanya si Kyungsoo ngunit may katanungan sa kanyang pagtitig. Medyo nanlalaki ang mga mata nito kapag tinatawag ang atensyon niya ni Jongin.

"Sorry pala kanina, di ko sinasagot mga texts at tawag mo. Ito kasi yung hinahanda ko para sayo. Di bale mamaya pwede naman ulit tayo kumain ng ramen kahit tapos na kayo ni Baekhyun."

Lumalakas lalo ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Kasi bakit nagpupublic apology ang gago? Pwede naman mamaya? Ano bang kalokohan ito? Alam naman ni Jongin na ayaw na ayaw niyang isinasapubliko ang gusot nila kung meron man. Mas gusto ni Kyungsoo ang pribadong pag-uusap, pero public apology dahil lang di siya naka-reply sa mga texts at atnakasagot sa mga tawag niya, sa harap pa talaga ng maraming tao niya gagawin?

Gusto na sabihin ni Kyungsoo kung ano ba ang pinagsasasabi ni Jongin sa harap ng mga tao pero di niya magawa. Bumukas sara lang ang bibig niya dahil napakaraming tao sa paligid, ayaw niyang gumawa ng eksena kahit itong si Jongin ay gumagawa na ng malaking eksena nilang dalawa.

"Takaw takaw mo kaya," tawa nito. "Pero isa yun sa mga pinakamamahal kong taglay mo. Pangako ko, di kita gugutumin. Ipagluluto pa kita araw-araw."

May namumuo nang mga luha sa mga gilid ng mata ni Jongin.

Lumambot din lalo ang pagtingin nito sa kanya kaya naman naluluha na rin bigla si Kyungsoo sa kasintahan. Ayaw na ayaw niya kasing nakikitang umiiyak ang pinakamamahal niya. Pero di pa rin niya alam kung ano ba ang nangyayari talaga.

"Mahal na mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Yung 10 years natin, gusto ko pa yun higitan. Gusto ko may silver at gold anniversary din tayo." Umiiyak na si Jongin at ganoon din si Kyungsoo dahil alam na niya ang binabalak ni Jongin. Sa pagpatak lang ng luha ni Jongin ay ang unti-unti niyang pagintindi sa nangyayari. Nanlambot ang buong katawan niya at tila isang segundo lang ay tatalon na ang puso niya palabas sa dibdib niya. "Gusto ko," hikbi, "hanggang sa huling hininga ko kasama kita, Soo. Gusto kita makasama habang buhay. Hanggang sa dulo. Kahit minsan nag-aaway tayo, ikaw lang talaga Kyungsoo yung sinisigaw ng puso't isipan ko. Ikaw lang gusto kong mahalin sa hinaharap ko, ikaw at yung mga magiging anak natin." Hikbi. "Kaya," dumukot ito sa kanyang bulsa at naglabas ng maliit na kahon.

Lalong bumuhos ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo at hindi siya umiiyak ng ganito sa harap ng maraming tao. Pero liban ngayon kung saan may bugso siya ng damdamin dahil heto na si Jongin, nakaluhod sa harap niya at presenta ang isang simpleng silver ring sa kanya. Isang simbolong nagtataglay ng isang makapangyarihang pagbabago sa kanilang buhay.

Suminghot si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang mga pisngi habang tumatango kahit hindi pa nagtatanong si Jongin sa kanya dahil kahit di na tanungin pa ni Jongin sa kanya ang mga eksaktong kataga, si Jongin lang din naman ang gustong makasama niya panghabang buhay.

"Will you marry me, Kyungsoo?"

_"Pwede bang sayo na lang ako, Kyungsoo?"_

Nagsigawan ang lahat sa tanong ni Jongin at napakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi habang walang tigil sa pagtango ng ulo.

"Oo. Jongin, oo." Sagot niya kahit di ito nakatapat sa mikropono. Malaki rin ang ngiti niya dahil matapos ang ilang taong pagsasama ay pareho na silang hahantong sa iniibig ng kanilang mga puso--ang pagpapakasal.

Hinila ni Kyungsoo patayo si Jongin, iniabot ang bouquet kay Jongdae bago niya kinulong ang mga basang pisngi ni Jongin ng kanyang mga kamay. Sunod niyang ginawa ay tumingkayad at humalik sa mga labi nito. Isang mariing halik na tumagal lang ng isang segundo kung saan binuhos niya ang buong pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya para sa lalaking kaharap niya. Ibang-iba ito sa pangyayari sampung taon na ang nakakaraan, ngunit konektado sa nagaganap ngayon at sa hinaharap. Ngayon, isang dipa na lang sila tungo sa pag-iisang dibdib. 

Naghiyawan ang lahat sa loob ng mall at lumakas ulit ang pagpapatugtog ng banda na ngayon ay tinutugtog ang I Do ng 98 Degrees na kinakanta na ni Jongdae para sa kanila.

Niyakap ng magkasintahan ang isa't-isa nang mahigpit at nagtawanan habang dikit ang kanilang mga ilong.

Nakaikot ang mga braso ni Jongin sa beywang ni Kyungsoo at nagpatakan muli sila ng mga halik sa labi.

Dinala ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga labi at humalik sa daliri kung san niya ilalagay ang singsing.

Nang mailagay ito, naghiyawan muli ang mga tao sa kanila at niyakap ulit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

Ayaw niyang mawala ito sa kanya. At hinding hindi siya papayag na bibitiw ito sa kanya.

Kahit may tampo siya kanina, naglaho ang inis niya dahil alam na niya ang dahilan kung bakit tila walang oras si Jongin para magreply sa kanya kanina.

Pero pinalo pa rin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa dibdib nito at tiningnan ng masama.

"Ang daya mo rin no? Text ako nang text ni isang reply wala man lang? Tapos sabi  ng ate mo naiwan mo cellphone mo at may pupuntahan kayo ni Tita." Ngiti niya kay Jongin imbis galit na mukha ang ibigay niya rito. Ano pa ang dahilan ng pagkagalit kung dapat ay nagdidiwang sila ngayon dahil sa wakas, isang hakbang na lang sila tungo sa walang hanggang pagsasama at pagmamahalan.

Ngumuso si Jongin sa kanya at humalik sa noo niya.

"Sorry na, Soo. Hayaan mo, mamaya kung gutom ka ulit, kain ulit tayo ng ramen."

Pinisil ni Kyungsoo ang ilong ng fiancee niya. "Kailangan talaga public proposal, Jongin? Tapos naka tuxedo ka pa."

Sumayaw ang dalawa sa awit ng banda. May magagandang ngiti sa kanilang mga labi habang sumasayaw nang marahan. Nakapatong ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin at kamay ni Jongin sa beywang ni Kyungsoo. Nasa sentro man sila ng atensyon ng lahat, nakabuo na ang dalawa ng sarili nilang mundo, mata sa mata, kamay sa kamay, ang alam lang nila, mayroon lang _sila_ sa bawat minutong iyon.

"Oo naman. Para alam ng lahat kung gano ko kagustong pakasalan ka. Magiging viral tayo nito, mahal. At para sayo 'tong kagwapuhan ko, Soo. Gwapo ko, di ba? Mas gagwapo ako sa araw ng kasal natin. Yung tipong mangangawit leeg mo kakatitig sa akin."

"Sira!"

"Luh. Mahal naman kita." Ngiting matamis ni Jongin sa kanya.

"Yun ba talaga dahilan? Kasi gusto mo maging viral to? Kaya pinublic mo na naman? Na naman, Jongin."

"Oo ba! Dahil kapag viral ulit, mas maraming tao ang makakaalam kung sino ang pinakamamahal ko sa buong mundo!" Sabay halik sa labi ulit ni Kyungsoo. "Like 10 years ago, Soo. Mag-viviral ulit tayo. Kaso viral lang tayo noon sa school pero ngayon baka ma Jessica Soho na tayo."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at pinakita ang napakalaking hugis puso niyang ngiti kay Jongin dahil ubod talaga ng kakornihan ang boyfriend niyang masarap sapatusin pero di niya ginagawa dahil syempre, halik na lang mamaya ang ipapanghampas niya sa gwapong mukha ng Jongin niya dahil sa walang habas nitong pagpapakilig sa kanya. Effortless palagi o sadyang marupok lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Marupok na kung marupok, mahal niya kasi ang taong ito.

"Jongin, kahit sintunado ka pa rin, mahal pa rin kita."

Tumawa lang din si Jongin sa kanya. "Kahit sintunado man, tuloy pa rin akong kakanta ng pagmamahal sayo, dahil mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal."

Kaya't pumatak na naman ang mga masasayang luha sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at wala na siyang hihilingin pa kundi ang makasama lang si Jongin habangbuhay, hanggang wakas. Kahit na...minsan di talaga niya trip 'tong trip ni Jongin na pagpapasapubliko palagi ng pagmamahal nito sa kanya. Pero kahit di niya trip, kinikilig pa rin siya at nagpapasalamat sa palaging isang-daang porsyentong pag-eeffort palagi ni Jongin sa kanya kahit mukhang magiging center of attraction na naman sila. Di bale, para malaman na rin ng buong mundo kung sino ang pinakamamahal niya--at yun ay walang iba kundi si Jongin. Si Jongin lamang at wala nang iba. Mula't umpisa, hanggang katapusan.


	2. Extra: Panalangin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahil sa Panalangin ng Apo Hiking Society na kinakanta ni Jongin ang tanging nagpapakalma ng kanyang natatakot na puso't isipan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sulat ko yung mga extras ng mga ganap sa mga nabanggit na kanta sa unang kabanata ng fic na ito ^^ So four to go yahoo!

Nanlalamig ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo nang magising ng di oras ng gabi.

Napakalakas ng kabog ng kanyang dibdib at walang tigil ang pangangatog ng kanyang katawan.

Madilim ang paligid, umiikot ang electricfan malapit sa kanyang hinihigaan. Balot siya ng kumot para di lamukin, ngunit hindi ito sapat para sa nanginginig niyang katawan na tila binalot ng yelo sa kalagitnaan ng panahong tag-init.

Heto na naman ang isa sa mga gabi kung saan siya nagigising dis oras ng gabi dulot sa isang masamang panaginip.

Ang tanging natatandaan lang niya ay ang hindi makasigaw sa panaginip. Na kahit anong pagpupumiglas niya ay hindi rin niya maigalaw ang buong katawan. Di makatakas sa kung ano mang pumipigil sa kanya sa paggalaw at pagsasalita.

Marahil sasabihin ng ilan, isa itong bangungot. Pero hindi talaga alam ni Kyungsoo kung anong klaseng panaginip iyon. Bangungot man o hindi, isa pa rin itong masamang panaginip para sa kanya.

Sa kalaliman ng gabing iyon, nang masinagan ni Kyungsoo ang bilog na orasan na nakasabit sa kanyang dingding na nagsasabi na alas tres na pala ng umaga ay lalo siyang nangatog.  Nangatog sa takot dahil ito ang oras na sinasabi ng mga matatanda na Devil's Hour o isang kaganapan kung saang may kung anong espiritu ang nakatitig sa iyo habang nasa himbing ka ng pagkakatulog.

Di naman talaga matatakutin si Kyungsoo, ngunit di rin niya maiwasang mag-isip ng kung anu-ano. Naglalaro bigla ang kanyang isip ng mga nakakabahalang bagay na kahit anong dasal niya at pagpapakalma sa sarili ay hindi tumatalab para patahimikin ang kanyang mapanlinlang na kaisipan.

Sa huli, binuksan niya ang ilaw at naupo sa kanyang kama, yakap yakap ang kanyang unan.

Hinga.

Buga.

Paulit-ulit, ngunit naninidig balahibo pa rin ang pakiramdam.

Tumama ang tingin niya sa kanyang cellphone sa kanyang lamesita. Dinampot niya iyon at agarang sinendan ng mensahe ang kanyang kasintahang si Jongin.

_Jongin?_

_Hindi ako makatulog._

_Nanaginip na naman ako._

_Natatakot ako._

Hinga.

Buga.

Hinga.

Buga.

Paulit-ulit ngunit nilalamig pa rin sa takot na bumabalot sa kanyang isipan.

Nag-vibrate bigla ang kanyang hinahawakang cellphone at nang tingnan ito ay tumatawag na si Jongin.

Ayaw man niyang istorbohin si Jongin sa mga gabing nagkakaganito siya ngunit siya lang ang tanging alam niyang makakapagpakalma sa kanya. Laking pasasalamat niya sa lalaki na sa tuwing kailangan niya ito sa ganitong nakakapanghindik na balahibong gabi, ay siya ring paggising ni Jongin para siya'y aluin ng walang kung anu-ano pang pagrereklamo.

"Jongin?" Nangangatog na boses.

 _"Kyungsoo? Buksan mo yung ilaw mo dyan."_ Nag-aalalang sabi nito.

"Bukas na."

_"Hingang malalim, Soo. Sabayan mo ko--"_

Hinga.

Buga.

 _"Higa ka na, Soo..."_ Paglalambing nito. Nahiga naman si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama at nagkumot muli.

"Jongin, natatakot pa rin ako."

Sumagot si Jongin ng paghuni. Ito lang naman ang huni na hinahanap-hanap ni Kyungsoo na magpapatulog sa kanya sa oras ding iyon.

_"Shh. Wag na matakot. Pikit ka na, mahal ko. Tulog ka na ulit, maaga pa bukas at may trabaho ka."_

"Jongin, sorry--"

_"Shh. Tulog na. Pikit na, Kyungsoo. Hingang malalim."_

 

At siya'y kumanta.

 

_Panalangin ko sa habang buhay_

_Makapiling ka Makasama ka_

_Yan ang panalangin ko_

 

Sa malalim na boses na pagkanta ni Jongin, kahit ito'y may halong pagkaantok ay ang unti-unti ring pagrahan ng kabog ng kanyang dibdib.

 

_At hindi papayag ang pusong ito_

_Mawala ka sa 'king piling_

_Mahal ko iyong dinggin_

 

Taimtim lang niyang pinapakinggan ang nobyo. Bawat liriko ay tumatagos sa kanyang nanlalambot na puso.

 

_Wala nang iba pang mas mahalaga_

_Sa tamis na dulot ng pag-ibig natin dal'wa_

_At sana nama'y makikinig ka_

_Kapag aking sabihing minamahal kita_

 

Sa bawat paghinga niya kasabay si Jongin ay ang unti-unti ring pag-init ng kanyang katawan.

 

_Panalangin ko sa habang buhay_

_Makapiling ka Makasama ka_

_Yan ang panalangin ko_

 

At ang pag-alis ng takot na bumabalot sa kanyang isipan.

 

_At hindi papayag ang pusong ito_

_Mawala ka sa 'king piling_

_Mahal ko iyong dinggin..._

 

Habang patuloy sa pagkanta si Jongin ay siya ring pagbagsak muli ng kanyang mabibigat na mga mata.

 

_Panalangin ko sa habang buhay_

_Makapiling ka Makasama ka_

_Yan ang panalangin ko_

 

Sa paghina ng boses ng kasintahan na kanyang naririnig, tuluyan na nga siyang tinangay ng antok tungo sa mahimbing na pagtulog.

Bukas man ang ilaw sa kanyang kwarto ay nilamon na muli si Kyungsoo ng isang panaginip. Isang magandang panaginip kung saan naroroon si Jongin, kung saan naroroon siya kulong sa mga bisig nito at may payapang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

Isang payapang panaginip sa gabi ng lagim.

 

 


	3. Extra: I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isang byaheng puno ng kulitan.

Sakay ng kotse ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at napagdesisyunan nilang pumunta sa Tagaytay para lang kumain ng bulalo at syempre, para bumili rin ng buko pie at mga prutas.

Trapik sa C-5 at hikab nang hikab si Jongin na siya namang napansin ni Kyungsoo.

"Ako na kaya mag-drive." Alok niya sa nobyo. "Anong oras ka ba nakauwi kagabi?"

Kumambyo si Jongin at pinaandar muli ang sasakyan niyang pulang Vios.

"Di naman ako masyadong inaantok, Soo. Kaya ko naman. Mga alas dos ako nakauwi. Dapat nga hanggang ala-una lang kaso dinaldal pa kami ng kakilala ni Chanyeol na may ari ng bar dyan sa Tomas Morato. Mukhang magkaka-gig din ata kami dun aa susunod."

Tumango si Kyungsoo at napakamot sa glid ng kanyang mga labi. "Ako na mag-drive mamaya pauwi para makatulog ka."

"Sige ba." Pagpayag ni Jongin sa alok ng kasintahan at tumawa nang kaunti. "Di naman tayo mabubundol, Soo. Wag ka mag-alala. Gising pa ako sa lagay na 'to. Buksan mo yung radyo para may paglibangan tayo."

Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang radyo at otomatikong nakalagay ito sa 90.7 Love Radio.

"Lipat ko ba?" 

"Dyan lang. Magaganda naman tugtugin dyan. Ano nga ulit yung istasyong pinapakinggan mo? Yung walang commercial?"

"87.5." Sagot naman ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang buhok. Matapos nito ay binuksan niya ang dalang bag at dumakot ng Sky Flakes.

Sumubo siya ng pinutol na Sky Flakes at tsaka rin sinubuan si Jongin.

Dumaldal muna at bumati ang DJ sa radyo habang patuloy ang dalawa sa pagkain ng Sky Flakes.

Puro lumang Tagalog songs ang pinapatugtog sa istasyong pinapakinggan nila. At dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na kulang sa tulog si Jongin ay kanya itong dinadaldal upang di lalong antukin.

"Kelan sunod niyong gig?"

"Sa Wednesday, sa Marikina. Sama ka?" Ngisi ni Jongin sa kanya at ngumanga muli. "Ahhhh."

Sinubuan siya muli ni Kyungsoo. "May pasok kinabukasan so baka hindi. Unless siguro kung Friday."

"Kamusta ba sa trabaho? Kamusta mga estudyante mo, Teacher Doh?"

"Palagi ko sila binibigyan ng activity na play. At, alam mo ba, yung Theater Club na handle ko, sasali sa inter-school competition. Kaya nag-iisip pa din ako ng script na isusulat ko para dun. December na rin kasi yun."

"Aba, bigatin na talaga. Anong klaseng plot ba balak mo?"

"Alam mo naman yung tipo ko. Weird na makabuluhan. Pero focus sa pamilya. Baka nga tungkol sa drugs gawin ko. Parang Stainless Longganisa ni Bob Ong."

"Ah. Naalala ko tuloy yung The Cask of Amontillado na gawa ng mga estudayante mo last year. Baka yung ganung dark concept gusto mo rin."

"Iniisip ko nga rin yan. Tipid din sa characters. Pero siguro mga anim na artista yung isasabak ko para sa play."

"Panonoorin ko yan ah?"

"Oo naman." Tawa ni Kyungsoo nang saglit.

Naubos ang Sky Flakes na kinakain nila at tinupi ni Kyungsoo ang wrapper nito at nilagay sa bulsa ng kanyang bag nang biglang lumakas ang tunog sa radyo na yun pala ay nilakasan ni Jongin.

Suminghal si Kyungsoo at napahinto na sila sa toll gate. Uminom kaunti si Kyungsoo at iniabot ang bote ng tubig sa nobyo.

I Do lang naman ng 98 Degrees ang tugtog sa radyo ngayon na paborito talaga ni Jongin. Na sa tuwing naririnig ni Jongin ito ay napapakanta ito.

Dahil nakapila pa rin ang sasakyan nila sa toll gate ay dinama na muna ni Jongin ang pag-dub sa paborito niyang kanta habang patong ang kamay sa dibdib at lolokong kinakantahan si Kyungsoo.

 

_ All I am, All I'll be. Everything in this world all that I'll ever need is in your eyes shining at me _

 

"Mukha kang sira." Komento ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo habang tinitingnan ito na para bang nandidiri na kahit deep inside ay natatawa siya sa kasiraan ng ulo ni Jongin paminsan minsan.

Pero nagpatuloy pa rin si Jongin sa pag-dub ng kanta ng may emosyon sa kanyang mukha. Feel na feel nito ang pagkanta na ikinatawa naman din ni Kyungsoo.

"Baliw talaga."

 

_ When you smile I can feel. All my passion unfolding.Your hand brushes mine. And a thousand sensations. Seduce me cause I _

 

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo ang braso ni Jongin nang umandar na ang sasakyan sa harap at bumubusina na ang kotse sa likod.

"Drive na, Ni." 

Tumawa lang si Jongin sa kanya habang tumutugtog ang chorus ng kanta. Bago man buksan ni Jongin ang bintana para iabot ang toll fee, mabilis muna niyang nilapit ang mukha kay Kyungsoo para sabihing, "Theme song ko yan sayo."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ng nobyo. "Magbayad ka na nga!"

Habang nagbabayad si Jongin ay humuhuni rin si Kyungsoo kasabay ng kanta.

"Soo, may piso ka ba?" Lumingon pabalik si Jongin sa kahera at mabilis naman na iniabot ni Kyungsoo ang piso sa nobyo.

Matapos makapagbayad ay umandar na muli ang kotse nila.

Balik rin si Jongin sa pagkanta at dahil patapos na rin ito, hindi na nag-dub pang muli si Jongin kundi kumanta na siya nang buong-buo kahit hirap na abutin ang nota.

_ "If you're asking do I love you this much. I do Cherish you. For the rest of my life You don't have to think twice I will love you still..." _

Umiling-iling lang si Kyungsoo at naka-focus sa daan. May ngiti sa kanyang labi habang pinapakinggan si Jongin kumanta. Panakaw tingin rin siya rito at ganoon din si Jongin sa kanya.

"Mag-drive ka, Jongin. Eyes on the road, kundi papalitan kita dyan." Banta ni Kyungsoo habang nanliliit ang mga mata sa tawa.

Tinuon na ni Jongin ang atensyon sa daan pero bumibirit pa rin ito.

_ "From the depths of my soul It's beyond my control I've waited so long to say this to you." _

At sa palapit na pagtatapos ng kanta ay siya ring paghina ng boses ni Jongin. Titig si Kyungsoo sa nobyo. Kahit alam niyang di kagalingan ito sa pagkanta, kapag kumanta naman ito, buong puso naman niya itong binibigay. Nakakatawa man itsura ni Jongin, di naman ito sagabal para patakbuhin nang kay bilis ang puso niya sa dibdib.

_ "If you're asking do I love you this much I do." _

Humunihuni si Jongin matapos kumanta at aninag ni Kyungsoo ang kaligayahan ng nobyo sa kanyang magandang mukha.

Napakagat sa labi si Kyungsoo bago dinampian ng halik si Jongin sa pisngi.

Mas lalong nagliwanag ang mukha ni Jongin sa laki ng ngiti nito sa labi at sa nanliliit na pagkurba ng kanyang mga mata.

"Gising na gising na ako, Soo. Pano ba yan, ako na lang din mag-drive niyan pauwi."

"Ako mag-didrive pauwi. Wag ka nga. Umoo ka na kanina di ba."

Tatawa-tawa pa rin si Jongin sa kanya. "Okay, boss. Kiss mo pa nga ako." Ngisi ni Jongin habang nagmamaneho. "Inaantok na naman ako."

Nagbukas ng kendi si Kyungsoo at sinubo ito kay Jongin. "Ayan, para di ka antukin. Malapit na tayo."

Tumawa lang ulit si Jongin sa kanya at ngumiti naman si Kyungsoo habang nagkekendi.

Kahit maghapong pakinggan ni Kyungsoo ang tawa ng nobyo ay hindi siya magsasawa.

Mahal na mahal niya si Jongin.

"Last kiss, Soo. Sige na." Pagpupumilit ni Jongin. "Huling hirit na 'to."

"Mamaya na para sa labi ako makahalik. Galing mo kumanta eh."

"Sarcastic ka."

"Tch." 

Nagtawanan ang dalawa sa loob ng sasakyan pero nang tumugtog ang Napakasakit Kuya Eddie sa radyo ay nag-duet na sila papalapit sa kanilang destinasyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ano po ang masasabi niyo sa dalawang mag-irog na ito? huhuhu


	4. Extra: Your Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hain sa tanghali ay sinigang na baboy at pagmamahalang walang kapantay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter to go! 
> 
> matanong ko lang, nagustuhan niyo ba itong fic na ito na sandamakmak ang kilig? TT___TT

Tanghali ng Linggo nang bumisita si Jongin sa bahay nila Kyungsoo.

Usapan nila na magluluto sila ng sinigang na baboy sa araw na iyon. Kaya't heto ang magkasintahan, suot ang kanilang couple apron na pinasadya pa nila na ipatahi para daw sila lang ang mayroon ng disenyong iyon, saktong wika ni Jongin noong binigay niya ang suwestyong iyon.

Kulay pink lang naman ang apron nilang dalawa na may malaking mukha ni Pororo sa apron ni Kyungsoo at Krong naman kay Jongin. Ideya iyon ni Jongin na ayaw talagang patulan ni Kyungsoo. Pero dahil mabilis din bumigay si Kyungsoo sa kagustuhan ni Jongin ay wala na rin siyang nagawa kundi ang hayaan ang nobyo na gawin ang gusto at trip nito.

"Jongin, akin na yung labanos."

Iniabot naman ni Jongin ang bagong hiwa niyang labanos at pumamewang habang pinapanood si Kyungsoo ilagay ang mga sangkap na gulay sa kaldero.

"Patikim nga." Nilapit ni Jongin ang ulo at kumutsara si Kyungsoo ng sabaw at inihipan muna ito bago sinubuan si Jongin.

Hinintay ni Kyungsoo ang reaksyon ni Jongin dahil siya ang nakatoka sa pagtimpla ng sinigang.

"Ano? Kamusta? Maasim ba? Maalat o ano?"

Patuloy si Jongin sa pagtanto sa lasa ng sinigang. Kumuha ulit ito ng sabaw at tumikim. "Soo, medyo matabang dagdagan mo pa ng kamias."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang kutsara kay Jongin at tumikim ng sabaw.

"Oo nga." Sambit nito at nagdagdag ng tatlong piraso pa ng kamias sa kanilang sinigang.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya at nagpatuloy ang lalaki sa pagtapos sa paghiwa ng talong.

"Soo, yung kangkong lagay mo na. Matatapos na rin ako dito sa talong--" sabi niya habang naghihiwa pa rin. "At tapos na. Oh, eto." Abot ni Jongin sa nobyo.

"Gumagaling ka ata humiwa ah." Wika ni Kyungsoo habang nilalagay ang kangkong sa loob ng kaldero.

"Syempre nag-practice." Pagmamalaki pa ni Jongin.

"Nag-practice lang?"

"Syempre, tsaka tinuruan mo." Dagdag pa ng nobyo na may nakakabighaning ngiti sa labi. "Ang galing mo kaya magturo lalo akong na-iinlove."

"Sira." Tinawanan lang ni Kyungsoo ang paglalandi ni Jongin sa kanya, pero masaya siya na ganoon ang epekto sa nobyo niya.

Nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang ilang pirasong siling green sa niluluto nang biglang pumasok ang mga aso niya na sina Meokmul at Hoochoo na panay na ang tahol sa kusina.

Umikot ang dalawang alagang aso sa ibaba nila at binaling nila ang tingin sa mga ito nang nakangiti.

"Dapat pala sinama ko rin yung tatlong anak ko. Kaso nandun sila kay ate sa coffee shop."

"Sa susunod dalhin mo sila para may kalaro 'tong dalawa." Aya ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan habang tumatango nang tikman muli ang niluluto. Sinubuan din niya ulit si Jongin at tumitig dito. "Okay na ba?"

"Okay na 'to. Mas maasim mas masarap." Wika ni Jongin bago pinulupot ang mga braso sa beywang ni Kyungsoo mula sa likod at pinatong ang ulo sa balikat nito.

Hinalo-halo ni Kyungsoo ang niluluto tsaka tinakpan at hinawakan ang mga braso ni Jongin na nakayakap sa kanya.

"Upo muna nga tayo, Jongin."

"Maya na..." Bitaw ni Jongin tsaka humawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at inikot siya. Aakalain mong sumasayaw sila sa sabay sa tahol ng dalawang aso na panay ang palibot sa kanila at naghahangad ng kanilang atensyon.

"Jongin--" Sinayaw-sayaw ni Jongin si Kyungsoo habang humuhuni ito ng pamilyar na kanta na saulado ni Kyungsoo mula sa puso. Your Song lang naman ito ng Parokya ni Edgar, isa sa mga paborito niyang kanta ng banda at paborito ring kantahin ni Jongin sa kanya.

"I take one step away. But I find myself coming back to you. My one and only, one and only you..."

Natatawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa pagsayaw sa kanya ni Jongin dahil sa mga araw na ito, hindi talaga mapipigilan ang kakulitan o sabihin na nating kakornihan ni Jongin kung minsan. Corny pero napapakiliti naman si Kyungsoo sa kilig.

Kaya naman, naki-ride si Kyungsoo sa kanya at hinuni rin ang kanta.

Trying hard madalas si Jongin sa pagkanta pero para kay Kyungsoo, walang tatapat sa buong pusong pag-awit niya na punung-puno rin ng emosyon.

"Now I know. That I know not a thing at all. Except the fact that I am yours. And that you are mine." Ngiti pa ni Jongin sa kanya habang hawak niya ang beywang ni Kyungsoo at amoy na amoy nila ang bango at asim ng sinigang na niluluto.

Tumahol lang sila Meokmul at Hoochoo na tinatalo na ang lakas ng boses ni Jongin sa pagkanta.

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa mga alaga, natatawa, kumukurba ang mga mata at mala-hugis pusong mga labi.

"Ang panget mo daw kumanta, tigil ka na daw." Pangaasar ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo. Tinakip pa niya ang bibig para tumawa ulit dahil huminto si Jongin sa pagkanta at ngumuso sa kanya.

"Ang daya mo naman. Nag-momoment na nga tayo dito." Ngunit, nagpatuloy pa rin sila sa pagsayaw.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at medyo naguilty sa pangaasar. "Sorry."

"Hala, bakit nag-sosorry ka?" Humalik si Jongin sa noo ni Kyungsoo at kinulong ang mga pisngi nito nang titigan siya. "Alam ko namang joke mo lang yun. Ikaw naman." Niyakap siya nito sa kanyang mga bisig at humuni muli ng kantang pinagliban munang tapusin.

"Oy, oy, oy, kayong dalawa diyan, yung niluluto niyo umaapaw na." Sabi ng kuya ni Kyungsoo nang pumasok ito sa kusina at nilapag ang tasa ng pinaginumang kape sa lababo.

Tumahol ang mga aso rito at doon na lamang sumunod dahil kahit siguro alagang hayop lamang sila, dama nila na nasa sariling mundo na ang kanilang amo kasama ang pinakamamahal nito.

Napabitaw si Jongin kay Kyungsoo na agad namang tinanggal ang takip ng kaldero at pinahinaan ang apoy ng kalan.

"Ayan kasi may pa-your song your song ka pa." Paninisi ni Kyungsoo. Pero ito yung klase na pabiro lamang.

Pinunasan ni Jongin ang sabaw na natapon ng basahan at nanatiling nakanguso. "Sorry na."

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang sandok at hinalo ang niluluto. May nagbabadyang pagbitaw na naman ng tawa ito, ngunit pinalitan na lang niya ito ng ngiti at sumandal sa gilid ni Jongin.

"Ano ka ba, wala lang yun. Kantahan mo na ulit ako. Malapit na 'tong sinigang natin."

Nilagay ni Jongin ang braso palibot sa mga balikat ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti. "Soo?"

"Bakit?" Tingala ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo.

"Gusto ko ganito lang tayo lagi. Magluluto tayo palagi ah?"

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo at tumango. "Oo naman. At tuturuan pa kita ng marami pang potahe sa susunod."

"Ayan, gusto ko yan, para kapag tinatamad ka, ako naman ang magluluto para sayo."

"Talaga lang ha?"

"Nagtaka ka pa, mahal kaya kita sobra."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at muntik na ihampas ang hawak na sandok sa dibdib ng kasintahan.

"Uy, wag mo ko hampasin."

Nagbanta ulit si Kyungsoo na hahampasin si Jongin at nang patuloy sa pag-iwas si Jongin ay lumakas ang tawa ni Kyungsoo.

"Para namang hahampasin kita ng sandok ko. Hay nako, kumain na nga tayo."

At pinatay ni Kyungsoo ang kalan at namiyesta sila ni Jongin sa sariling luto kasama ang pamilya Do sa hapag kainan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ano po ang masasabi niyo? maari ko po bang malaman? at sana po ay naligayahan kayo sa munting baon ko para sa inyong lahat!
> 
> maaari niyo rin pong basahin ang iba ko pang mga gawa na panay pakilig at katatawanan lamang!
> 
> pero tingin niyo, susulat din ba ako ng wedding day nila?


End file.
